Graduation Day Surprise
by AnOfficialGleek
Summary: A short one-shot based on a prompt given to me! Finn has a little surprise planned out for Rachel for their Graduation day.


**A/N: So I asked my followers for a Finchel prompt and this is one that I got, that I liked! It's really short and is a one-shot but I hope you like it! Please review or tweet me! :)**

**Prompt: Graduation day finn gets up in front of everyone and proposes to rachel and tells her he got into NYU and they move to NY. (From complete_gleek)**

It had been so hard for Finn to keep the secret from everyone. The only other person who knew was his mother. He had never seen her so proud. It was really hard for him to pretend that he was staying in Lima to work in Burt's shop, but he knew the look on everyone's face when he announced the truth would be unforgettable. Finn had been accepted into NYU. He truly didn't expect that, but when he got the letter in the mail, Finn knew it was meant to be. He and Rachel were meant to be together in New York. Finn wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and now they could be. She was his soulmate, the love of his life. He only had one more thing to do, to make it official.

It was Graduation day and Finn was sitting next to Kurt in the 'H' section. He could see the back of Rachel's head, as she was sitting a few rows in front of him. His heart was pounding of his chest. Finn was really going to do.

He waited until the diplomas were handed out. When everyone sat back down waiting for the end of the ceremony, he got up and headed for the stage.

"Finn! Finn! Where are you going?" Loudly whispered Kurt, as he watched his step-brother head for it.

Finn ignored his brother, and just continued to the front. He could feel himself shaking and sweating, the closer he got. The teachers were all giving him odd looks, but he simply ignored them and continued. He walked straight over to Rachel, and pulled her out of her seat gently by her hands.

"Finn! What are you doing?" Whispered Rachel, shocked by his sudden action.

Similarly to Kurt, Finn ignored her question, but instead, held her hands and turned to face the crowd.

"Hi everyone! I'm Finn Hudson, as you know, and I need to make an announcement," he declared to his silent audience.

"Alright, so I've been dating this beautiful girl right here for a year now, and I can tell you that she is the love of my life," announced Finn, almost chuckling as a scarlett blush appeared on her face.

"She's going to be a star on Broadway, leaving in New York. I want to be with her for the rest of my life and now I can. I've been accepted to NYU," grinned Finn, watching as his fellow glee clubbers exclaimed in joy, yelling out congratulations.

"Thanks to this acceptance letter, I am now able to do what I've been dreaming of doing for a long time," continued Finn, but now turning to face Rachel, who had her jaw dropped, but her eyes were filled with pride.

He dropped down on one knee, and looked up at her. Her eyes widened, and Finn pulled out the small box that was hiding in his jean pocket.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife? Will you marry me?" Proposed Finn, gleaming at her with a look of hope.

"Yes! Yes! Of course, I will!" She exclaimed, taking the box out of his hands.

He stood up, and she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck. The whole crowd erupted into cheers, yelling "Finchel! Finchel! Finchel!"

Still in his arms, Rachel attached her lips to his, and they shared a tender kiss. Finn wanted to deepen it, but the voice of Sue Sylvester stopped him.

"Alright, alright! Enough! This is a graduation ceremony not a porno filming. You two, congratulations but get off each other and go back to your seats."

"Gladly," replied Finn, beaming from his now fiancee's kiss.

The couple embraced once more, and then headed off towards their proper seats. Finn couldn't wipe the grin off his face, as people hi-fived him and gave his thumbs up as he passed the rows.

He had finally done it. Finn had proposed to Rachel, and now they could start a new chapter of their lives together; a chapter in New York.


End file.
